2. Kapitel: Eulen über Eulen
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 2. Kapitel: Eulen über Eulen (im Original:A Peck of Owls) Arabella Figg stellt sich als Squib vor, die Harrys Heranwachsen bei den Dursleys schon seit Jahren in Albus Dumbledores Auftrag beobachtet. Wie sie erklärt, würden wegen der Ereignisse im Juni natürlich jetzt immer Menschen mit Zauberkräften zu Harrys Bewachung eingeteilt. Aber der pflichtvergessene Mundungus Fletcher, der eigentlich gerade hier sein müsste, habe sich unverantwortlicherweise wegen irgendwelcher Schwarzmarktgeschäfte davongemacht. Harry versteht, dass jenes Appariergeräusch im Ligusterweg von dem gerade disapparierenden Mundungus stammte. Als Mundungus einen Moment später direkt vor den beiden und dem noch immer sprachlosen und reaktionsunfähigen Dudley zurückappariert, beschimpft Mrs Figg ihn wütend und schickt ihn unverzüglich weg, um Dumbledore über den Vorfall zu informieren. Dabei sei höchste Eile geboten, da das Zaubereiministerium Harrys Vergehen gegen das Verbot der Zauberei Minderjähriger sicher bestrafen werde. Am Dursleyschen Haus angekommen, verabschiedet sich die für Harry auf einmal interessant gewordene Nachbarin ohne weitere Erklärungen. Der elend aussehende und verstört wirkende Dudley beschuldigt ungerechterweise seinen Cousin Harry, ihn mit einem Zauber so übel zugerichtet zu haben. Während der empörte Harry Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia zu erklären versucht, was wirklich passiert ist, flattern dauernd Posteulen herein: # Bringt eine Posteule des Zaubereiministeriums Harry eine offizielle Mitteilung: Wegen seines gravierenden Gesetzesverstoßes werde er von der Hogwartsschule verwiesen und zu einer Anhörung am 12. August vorgeladen. Sein Zauberstab werde umgehend von Ministeriumsbeauftragten zerstört. - Harry beschließt, sofort zu verschwinden. # Bringt eine andere Eule eine Notiz von Arthur Weasley: Harry solle nicht aus dem Ligusterweg fliehen und keine weiteren Zauber ausüben. Dumbledore bringe gerade alles wieder in Ordnung. - Harry beschließt, zunächst abzuwarten und auf Dumbledores Erfolg zu hoffen. # Bringt eine weitere Posteule des Zaubereiministeriums einen neuen offiziellen Bescheid: Über Harrys Schulverweis und die Zerstörung seines Zauberstabs werde erst '''nach seiner Anhörung am 12. August entschieden. - Harry beschließt, bei den Dursleys zu bleiben, bis das Urteil gefallen ist. # Bringt die nächste Eule einen kurzen Brief von Sirius: Harry dürfe das Haus der Dursleys auf keinen Fall verlassen und ja nicht wieder zaubern. - Harry sucht vergeblich nach irgendwelchen anerkennenden Worten und Erklärungen für das alles. Er ist sauer, weil Sirius' Brief wie alle anderen bloß die Schwierigkeiten des Zauberns beachten, aber ihn nicht loben, weil er erfolgreich zwei Dementoren vertrieben hat. Nun versucht Harry, seinem Onkel Vernon begreiflich zu machen, dass es Dementoren waren, die Dudley angegriffen und so zugerichtet haben. Diese fürchterlichen Wesen habe wahrscheinlich Lord Voldemort nach Little Whinging geschickt. Zu Harrys größter Überraschung entfährt Tante Petunia die Erklärung, Dementoren bewachten normalerweise das Zauberergefängnis Askaban. Außerdem wird sie schreckensbleich, als Harry berichtet, Voldemort sei zurückgekehrt. Mehr will sie aber nicht verraten und auch das bereits Offenbarte ist ihr furchtbar peinlich. Die Äußerungen seiner Frau überzeugen Onkel Vernon, dass an diesen magischen Gefahren wohl irgendwas dran ist. Um seine Familie vor solchen Bedrohungen zu schützen, will er Harry sofort aus seinem Haus werfen. In diesem Moment trifft schon wieder eine Eule ein: Sie bringt diesmal keinen Brief für Harry, sondern einen Heuler für Tante Petunia. Seine Botschaft dröhnt durch die Küche: Petunia solle sich an den Letzten erinnern! Wieder verweigert die Tante jegliche Auskunft darüber, welche Person der magischen Welt ihr einen Heuler schickt und was die Botschaft zu bedeuten hat. Stattdessen bestimmt sie gegen den schwachen Protest ihres Mannes, Harry müsse bei ihnen bleiben. Er dürfe aber von jetzt an sein Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen. Außerdem schickt sie Harry sofort auf sein Zimmer. 2. Kapitel im Film Mrs Figg erzählt Harry, der den verwirrten Dudley stützt, Dumbledore habe sie gebeten, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Harry ist sehr erstaunt, dass die Nachbarin Dumbledore kennt. Die alte Dame erklärt, dass der Schulleiter nach Cedric Diggorys Ermordung durch Voldemort im Sommer, Harry überwachen und gegebenenfalls beschützen lässt. Sie begleitet die Cousins durch Little Whinging nach Hause und bittet Harry unter allen Umständen im Haus zu bleiben. Harry schleppt den völlig verstörten Dudley ins Haus. Vernon Dursley beschimpft Harry, nachdem Dudley seinen Eltern bedeutet hat, dass Harry Schuld an seinem Zustand sei. Während Dursleys Tiraden kommt eine Eule ins Zimmer geflogen und bringt einen Heuler des Ministeriums, mit der Mitteilung, dass Harry von Hogwarts verwiesen werde. Der Onkel ist über diese Nachricht sehr erfreut. In der nächsten Szene sieht man die Dursleys ins Auto einsteigen. Vernon signalisiert, der am Fenster stehenden Mrs Figg, dass es Dudley sehr schlecht gehe. Harry ist wütend und frustriert in seinem Zimmer. Er wirft sich aufs Bett und schläft ein. Er wird von einem Geräusch geweckt. ;Abweichungen zum Buch: :Mundungus Fletcher kommt nicht vor. :Mrs Figg outet sich nicht als Squib. :Statt eines ganzen Eulenschwarms kommt nur die Eule mit dem Schulverweis an. :Anders als in der Buchvorlage bekommt Harry keine briefliche Vorladung zu einer disziplinarischen Anhörung im Zaubereiministerium; (Seine Angst vor magischer Strafverfolgung und seine Überlegung, vorher zu fliehen, fallen weg) :Der Ministeriumsbrief ist ein Heuler. :Es kommt zu keinem Streitgespräch mit den Dursleys, in dem Petunia verrät, dass sie etwas über Dementoren (also über die Magische Welt) weiß. :Petunia erhält keinen Heuler, mit der Bitte, dass Harry bleiben muss; (Harrys Aufhorchen, wer seiner Magie-hassenden Tante diesen geschickt haben könnte, entfällt) Petunia Dursleys Wissen um die magische Welt wird nicht bekannt. en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AC